Interactive objects (Tiny Castle)
A list of interactive objects in the game Tiny Castle. Leaking pipe Appearance Game information Leaking pipes are only found twice, once in a bottom corner of the castle and one near the the stained glass window. Smashing these will flood the castle with water. LeakingPipe_1.png|A leaking pipe UnderwaterLeakingPipe.png|An underwater leaking pipe BrokenLeakingPipe.png|A leaking pipe after being destroyed by the player FloodingPipe.png|A leaking pipe flooding the castle Ladders Appearance Game information The ladder is a way to get to higher areas. They are common throughout the castle, and the knight can climb them to get to higher up platforms. They will not burn when the knight gets flames around itself. The player cannot use a ladder underwater. Ladder.png|A regular ladder UnderwaterLadder.png|An underwater ladder ClimbingKnight.png|The knight climbing a ladder Crystal balls Appearance Game information There are two types of crystal balls, green crystal balls and blue crystal balls. Once all crystal balls of the same types are destroyed, a new part of the level will be opened to the player. The green crystal balls can be broken randomly, but the blue crystal balls must be broken in the correct order for the player to progress. The correct order is: top left, top right, lower center, top center, lower left. Hitting an incorrect blue crystal ball will reset the order of blue crystal balls and require that they hit the balls in the correct order again. GreenCrystalBall.png|A green crystal ball BreakingGreenCrystalBall.png|A green crystal ball when breaking BrokenGreenCrystalBall.png|A broken green crystal ball BlueCrystalBall.png|A blue crystal ball BlueCrystalBall_X.png|The animation when the player hits a blue crystal ball in the wrong order BlueCrystalBall_numbers.png|The numbers as seen if the blue crystal balls are broken in the correct order Breaking crystal ball glitch If the player has already broken a green crystal ball, pauses the game, the resumes the game, the breaking animation will play again. CrystalBallGlitch.png|The glitch. Note the green crystal ball on the left. Statue torches Appearance Game Information Statue torches are found in the dungeons after the white knight battle. The player must find and attack all three to continue. Once the player hist a statue torch, a skeleton will be set free, opening the pathway to another part of the castle. StatueTorch_1.1.png|The first statue torch StatueTorch_1.2.png|The first statue torch after being hit by the player StatueTorch_2.1.png|The second statue torch StatueTorch_2.2.png|The second statue torch after being hit by the player StatueTorch_3.1.png|The third statue torch StatueTorch_3.2.png|The third statue torch after being hit by the player Torches Appearance Game Information Other types of torches are found around the castle, except these ones cannot be interacted with. Torches that can be lit require that the player defeat a walking fireball, become fiery, then run past torches to light them. All the torches must be lit to progress. FireKnight.png|The knight on fire RunningFireKnight.png|The knight running Treasure chests Appearance Game information When treasure chests are smashed, lots of coins will spill out. Three treasure chest are encountered in the game, and two must be destroyed to continue, and one is found during the white knight battle. ChestOppen.png|An opened treasure chest after being hit by the player CoinChest.png|Four coins dropped out of a treasure chest White knight's chest glitch If the player does not open the chest next to the white knight and kills the white knight, the chest will open, but will not drop any gold coins. Gold keys Water Appearance Game information The knight can swim and attack in the water. Water is the only place where fish can be found. Fish_TC.png|A fish Swimming in the air glitch If the player presses the key when the knight is jumping in the water and holds it until the knight gets out of the water, the knight will start to swim in the air. Using this glitch, the knight can fly above the Wizard's room and use the gold key to get into the room. This can cause weird glitches such as causing enemies to be frozen or the knight to be frozen. To fix this glitch, the knight has to refresh the page. While "flying", the knight can pass through a one-block height ceiling. The player needs to swim up to the ceiling and press to do this. TinyCastle_Swiming_in_the_air.png|The swimming in the air glitch FreezedKnight.png|The knight stuck and frozen in the wizard's bedroom using the swimming in the air glitch SwimingAir_Key.png|The knight cannot pick up interactive objects but can be hurt by enemies while using the swimming in the air glitch SwimingAir_Ceiling.png|The knight can pass through the ceiling using the swimming in the air glitch SwimmingAirDoor.png|The knight cannot open the door or use other interactive objects while using the swimming in the air glitch Push platforms Appearance Game information PushPlatform_1.png|A push platform PushPlatform_2.png|An opened push platform WoodPushPlatform_1.png|A wooden push platform WoodPushPlatform_2.png|An opened wooden push platform Breakable walls Appearance The breaakable walls are small walls made of dark bricks. Game information The player can smash these with their sword. These walls can take up to three blows. Key compatible doors Appearance Game information The player needs a key do unlock these doors. DoorOppen.png|An opened door Teleporter skulls Appearance Game information If the player press in front of a teleporter skull, they will get teleported to another teleporter skull. Switches Appearance Game information Switch_2_TC.png|An activated switch Category:Tiny Castle Category:Interactive objects Category:Lists